


Violet Étude Op. 10, No. 3

by floraphyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where Kaede is a renown pianist, F/M, Non-Despair AU, but it's despair inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphyl/pseuds/floraphyl
Summary: “You see, I have this major recital coming and I received an extra ticket if I wanted bring a guest.”“So that guest, would be me?” Saihara asked queerly.





	

****April 1** ** ** **st** **

Her slender fingers, pale like milk, slid the A5 sized brown envelope on his desk. Saihara, curious about the contents within the envelope, raised it, observing every square inch of it.

“Is this the rumored love letter, Akamatsu?” he said bluntly.

Kaede, caught off guard, stuttered in attempt to remain her composure.

“N-n-no! It’s an I-invitation,” she managed to let out. “You see, I have this major recital coming and I received an extra ticket if I wanted bring a guest.”

Kaede was a national renown pianist, at the age of seventeen. Even Saihara recognized her efforts as he put up listening to her practices after school, sometimes for consecutive days, at her request. She was definitely, _different,_ Saihara thought.

“So that guest, would be me?” he asked queerly.

“Yes, if you can make it. I feel bad for always making you stay afterschool, so I would like to make it up to you!” Kaede yelped, her embarrassment completely gone at this point.

“When is it?”

“April 30th.”

Kaede’s eyes were basically those of a puppy now. They were wide, the violet almost seeming lilac.

“I’ll see.”

* * *

 

 ****April 9** ** ** **th** **

_“What a calming melody, but why is my heart racing?”_

Saihara was in the music room, sitting one leg over the other, deep in thought. Kaede was on the piano, practicing her new piece for the recital. Saihara was confused on how the piece was so, contradicting. The first and second verse were at a slow tempo, but there was a looming suspense in the background. She broke the boundaries of music. Kaede had real talent, rivaling that of Chopin and Beethoven.

The music notes were coming off the sheet music and growing in size as Saihara was in the trance. The inky C# wrapped around Saihara’s body, cutting off his airways. Suffocating, but euphoric.

He felt as he was about to pass out until the music suddenly stopped. The engorged C3 melted away.

“How does it sound, Saihara?” Kaede quietly asked.

“You’re getting along Akamatsu,” was all that he said.

Kaede, frustrated, knew she had to try harder. But, little did she know how much of an effect her music had on Saihara. And little did she know the effects on herself.

* * *

 

 ****April 16** ** ** **th** **

Saihara didn’t even know if Kaede was just producing mere music right now. It was almost, divine, itself. Spiritual.

Until, interrupted by the wrong sharp.

“What’s wrong, Akamatsu?”

“O-oh, I accidentally played F# instead of E flat. I think I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Why? This isn’t your first recital.”

“But still…”

This was going to be the first time Saihara was going to watch one of Kaede’s recitals, but she didn’t want to say that out loud. That’s why her nerves have been tense as the deadline is approaching, she thought.

“I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks.”

Kaede wished he would say more. Anything.

_Please._

Time was running out.

* * *

 

 ****April 21** ** ** **st** ** ****

Kaede couldn’t practice afterschool today, to Saihara’s shock.

“I’m sorry, I have something to do.” was all she said before leaving in a rush. The way she ran was a bit, awkward.

Saihara was disappointed.

It’s become a habit of his looking forward to practices afterschool. He wondered what Kaede had to do that was so important that she’d miss practice. Even with his deductive abilities, he couldn’t reach the true conclusion.

Because,

The true conclusion was something he wouldn’t have expected.

* * *

 

 ****April 24** ** ** **th** **

“You must not perform, Kaede.”

“Mother, no!” Kaede pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Not performing was more painful than the meds Kaede was forced to take every night.

Yes, Kaede was sick, and her best friend had no clue of it.

Specifically, she was recently diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis.

Her muscles didn’t work the way they used to before. Playing the piano became more of a hassle than enjoyable. Sometimes her fingers would go full out numb.

But, Kaede couldn’t let this stop her. She would have to deal with the IV being dug into her skin every 3-5 days. If this was the only way she would be able to play, she had to do it.

For her recital, and Saihara’s sake.

* * *

 

 ****April 28** ** ** **th** ** ****

Kaede wasn’t in school that day, Saihara noticed the empty desk. She was going to miss another day of practice, again.

Her recital was in two days.

What was she doing?

* * *

 

 ****April 28** ** ** **th** **

Another attack.

Kaede was bed-ridden, stuck to the IV again.

She had been taking her medication. She wasn’t over-exerting herself. So why were these attacks getting more frequent?

She was afraid she couldn’t perform two days later. The recital was in two days.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, out of frustration, and disappointment. Not her own disappointment, but the thought of Saihara being disappointed in her for becoming so weak.

* * *

 

 ****April 29** ** ** **th** **

_ >Where are you? You weren’t at school again. _

Kaede read the black print letters on her phone. The text was from Saihara.

So he was concerned.

Kaede didn’t know to feel either relieved or even more anxious.

_ >Uhh, I’ve been taking days off to practice at home. _

Kaede replied back.

A minute later, a notification buzzed.

_ >So you’re still performing tomorrow? I’m glad. _

Kaede’s heart hurt now. Saihara was looking forward to her performing tomorrow. She had to be strong and overcome this disease just for tomorrow’s performance.

__Please, God._ _

_ >Yes, I am. Arrive a bit earlier? I want to see you. _

Kaede texted those last few words before setting her phone down.

* * *

 

 ****April 30** ** ** **th** **

Saihara chose to dress formal today, for his friend’s recital. He wasn’t used to the suit, but he felt more, confident.

He arrived to the music hall 30 minutes before the actual recital time. Holding a box wrapped in red wrapping paper, he waited by the entrance.

And waited.

10 minutes pass by.

Some of the other pianists were beginning to show up, but there was no sign of Kaede.

Saihara continued waiting.

7:16pm

7:21pm

7:23pm

It was now less than 10 minutes till the recital.

And yet, Kaede still didn’t show up.

Saihara let out a sigh. _“So she was sick after all.”_

He got up from the bench, ready to walk away from the music hall, until-

“Saihara!”

His name reverberated in the air.

He quickly turned around to see the one and only, Akamatsu Kaede. Actually, she was hardly recognizable.

Her hair was in a high bun, with a diamond pin holding her platinum blonde hair up. She was wearing a lilac gown. The bodice fitting her tight while the skirt flowed out. The outer layer of the skirt was translucent, reflecting the sun’s setting rays. The whole outfit brought her emphasis to her eyes, a beautiful sight she was.

“I was inside, waiting for you Saihara. But I guess you’ve been waiting outside.” Kaede said, short of breath.

Saihara had never been so relieved in his life.

“I thought you were sick Akamatsu. That’s why you haven’t been showing up to school, and stuff.”

“I-I’m fine.” Kaede felt her muscles tensing up again. No, this can’t be happening right now.

“I brought a gift, but I’m going to give it after the recital.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Saihara.”

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Not today._

* * *

 

The gift was never given to Kaede.

She fainted on stage, the one thing she prayed endlessly last night to not happen.

And she was hospitalized the next month, having no visitors allowed.

Saihara held onto the gift, until Kaede would get released.

Weeks past, more months past.

He still kept that box wrapped in the red wrapping paper because,

it was never given to Kaede.

* * *

 

**April 30th**

He could still hear the suspenseful melody. He could still feel the gigantic C# wrapping around his body, suffocating him. Saihara remembered everything. But somehow, he couldn’t remember the color of her eyes.

It’s been 30 years.

Saihara looked at the wrapped box on his desk. Red wrapping paper.

"Red? Maybe they were red."

  

**Author's Note:**

> What a twist. No wonder I chose the month of April :)  
> On another note, I ship Kaede and Saihara really hard but the game isn't even out yet haha


End file.
